Chosen Victim
by EmoThatNeverWas
Summary: what happens when Konan is told to capture one of the ouran host club guys? Can she actually act normal? No more orders or jerks to tell her what to do. She can actualy be herself for once and not be sculded for it. How will she choose which one to steal


-Flashback-

_"Konan, you need to capture one of these kids," Pein held up a picture of 7 boys, all wearing a blue dress coat, and black suited pants, "Each one of these kids are of equal value. They all live in extraordinary families of great wealth, get on and bring it here," Pein said. "You have 6 months. Gain their trust and then rip one away," Pein stated._

_"Yes," Konan said, as she walked out of Pein's office. Each one of those kids looked as if they all had different personalities, even the twins. "Oh, well, better hurry and finish this one," the sixteen Konan said, as she packed her things for her mission._

_-_End flashback-

"I'm going to get lost…" Konan said to herself as she looked at the school she was about to enter. The Private Ouran Academy was what it was called. As she walked into the main hallway, she noticed people staring, but then again, why wouldn't they. She was wearing white shorts and a yellow top, not to mention she had purple hair. She ignored it and continued to walk onward to her first class, Earth Science.

*There is no way I'm going to wear that yellow barf dress, I'd rather tell Pein I failed the mission then wear that,* Konan thought to herself as she snickered at the girls dresses. She walked into her class, and noticed everyone was already sitting down. She was late…

"Um, I'm sorry, I'm new here," Konan said to the teacher, thinking maybe he would slide it off.

"Oh, you must be Ms. Konan. Welcome to Ouran Academy. We hope you will enjoy it here. Why don't you take a seat behind Tamakii," the teacher stated, pointed to the seat behind the blonde. Konan walked over to the desk and sat down.

"The blonde quickly turned around, and looked at Konan inspired, "Cool hair! So you must be new! My names Tamakii! You're really going to like it here! There are all types of clubs you can join like Go, Chess, Newspaper, Gardening, blah, blah, blah," Konan started to zone out.

*Damn, this kid talks a lot! Wait, that face? Oh god no, he's not one of the 7!? I don't know if I'd be able to handle the ongoing noise that comes out of his throat,* Konan thought to herself, mentally slamming her head the table.

"Ow!" Konan was caught out of her trance by Tamaki's scream.

"Shut up you idiot, your boring her," a man with dark black hair and glasses said, "I'm sorry about that, he's can be an idiot most of the time. My name is Kyoya Otori, the student body president. If there is anything you need help with here you can just ask me," Kyoya said politely as he shook Konan's hand. He was also another one of the boys that was in the picture.

"I am not an idiot…" Tamakii mumbled to himself, as he rubbed his head with a pouty face.

"Yes you are," Kyoya said, looking at Tamakii. Tamakii quickly digressed to the corner of the room where it suddenly all became dark. He was crouched in a ball like, position poking the floor with a very hurt and upset face. "Fine, I'm sorry. Sit down; you're causing a scene..." Kyoya said irritated.

"I'm sure you secretly love me," Tamakii said joyfully, as he sat down in his seat.

Kyoya leaned back towards Konan and whispered, "Like I said, he's an idiot," giving her a smile. Konan blushed a little, but barely noticeable.

"Okay, okay class! Settle down!" The teacher somewhat yelled, as she walked back into the class. Everyone took their seats and the class began.

----------------

*Why do kids come to this damn school?! It's only been one class, and it was 55 minutes!!! Now I know why these kids are so damn weird!* Konan thought was she walked to Algebra 2.

"Hey! What class are you in next!?" Konan looked back knowing it was the idiot Tamakii. He was dragging Kyoya with him, who was looking rather annoyed.

"I have Algebra 2 next, why?"

"Oh, that's the same class as me," Kyoya said smiling.

"Why do I always have to be alone?! Is this what my punishment is for being so beautiful god!?" Tamakii said being all dramatic, almost like he was in his own world.

"Come on let's go to class," Kyoya said grabbing Konan's wrist, and taking her away from Tamakii. "Sometimes it gets a little weird, but you learn to get used to it," Kyoya said, looking back at you with a sweat drop.

"I don't think walking away from it is exactly, getting used to it?" Konan said back.

For most of the day she had classes with Kyoya, Tamakii, or both. She had to admit, she liked them. Sure they were total opposites but opposites attract. It was the last class and she had it with Tamakii. The only problem with that, was that he would never shut up. She even got in trouble a few times when they were talking but she never said a word!

"You should hang out with me and some of my other friends Konan. Yeah! After school, meet me in the third music room! Oh, can I call you Ko?!" Tamakii asked full of enthusiasm.

"No," Konan said flat out, "Never in hell are you going to call me that name."

"You're so mad at me you sweared!" Tamakii said opening his eyes wide but then hugged Konan, "I'm so sorry!"

People started to look over. Some of the girls even glaring, "Wow, you do cause scenes… Now get off," she said pushing him off her. Then the bell rang.

"Like I said, music room three!!!!" Tamakii said as he ran out of the room with a dazed look on his face.

"That kid needs serious therapy," Konan said to herself as she got out of her seat and started to walk to the mystery music room. When she got there she opened the door and saw a shit load of people. She saw Tamakii talking to so many girls and Kyoya was talking to a few but mostly writing stuff in his notebook. She only noticed 5 other boys in the room and they were all being flaunted over by enormous amounts girls.

*What is this place? It's mostly all girls? That's just weird all the boys that were on that photo are in here. Well that's good, I guess. So they must all come here? But that really doesn't explain why they are here?*

"Ah! Ko ,you're here! Welcome to the Ouran High School Host Club!" Tamakii said throwing his hands up in the air, while the girls in the back ground clapped for no reason.

"H-h-h-host club?" Konan said with a stutter, starting to stumble backwards.


End file.
